Episode 860
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Nico Robin | rating = | rank = }} "A Man's Way of Life - Bege and Luffy's Determination as Captains" is the 860th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Oven tells Bege to stand down as he holds Chiffon hostage on Cacao Island, but Bege responds by shooting him. He reveals that the Nostra Castello can move on land as well, and takes the Big Mom Pirates by storm as the ship rumbles down the island toward Chiffon's group. Sanji then lifts up the cart carrying the cake, intending to place it on the ship. Meanwhile, the Sunny is pursued by the Big Mom Pirates, and Carrot asks if there is a full moon tonight. Luffy manages to escape from Nuts Island and Big Mom and after hopping to various islands through the Mirro-World, he thinks about how to beat Katakuri. Remembering his teaching that Haki grows stronger when one faces strong opponents, he decides to improve his own Haki by fighting Katakuri. Long Summary On Nuts Island, Big Mom launches a devastating Ikoku attack at Luffy, but he manages to escape into a mirror with Brûlée just in time. He tries to rest in the Mirro-World, but Brûlée calls out to Katakuri to rescue her, causing him to find them. Katakuri reaches out to grab Brûlée, and just barely comes up short as Luffy manages to jump through another mirror. Mont-d'Or's group on Whole Cake Island then hears reports from different islands about Luffy being spotted, until finally Luffy and Brûlée make it to a house where they are all alone. Brûlée wonders why Luffy does not just escape to Cacao Island, revealing that the Big Mom Pirates found out about his crew's plan. However, Luffy wants to fight Katakuri, and he realizes that Kenbunshoku Haki can deplete just like Busoshoku Haki can. However, rather than attempt to deplete Katakuri's Haki, he instead remembers Rayleigh teaching him that Haki grows stronger when one faces strong opponents, and he decides to strengthen his own Haki against Katakuri until he reaches the Sweet Commander's level. On Cacao Island, Oven contacts Bege as the Nostra Castello continues heading for the island while under heavy pursuit from the Tartes. Oven tells Bege to stand down or else he will kill Chiffon, but Chiffon tells her husband and crew to leave her, thanking them for being her only true family. Oven responds by attacking her, and the Fire Tank Pirates are distressed as they hear her cries through the Den Den Mushi. Bege agrees to meet Oven at the coast, and he calms down Pez as Oven cockily tells Chiffon that this will be the last time she sees her new family. However, Bege shoots an explosive shot that hits Oven square in the face, sending him flying off the cart carrying the cake, and he tells Pez that this is his way of life as his crew cheers and Chiffon weeps in joy. Meanwhile, the Sunny crew finds themselves pursued by the Big Mom Pirates. The crew rushes to man their battle stations, and Chopper looks around for Carrot. He finds her on the crow's nest, and struggles to get her attention as she is transfixed on the sky. She then asks him if there will be a full moon tonight. Back on Cacao Island, Sanji is ready to go along with whatever Bege has planned, but wonders what he will do next as the Nostra Castello is surrounded by Tartes and is still heading for the coast at full speed, with the Big Mom Pirates waiting to meet him there. At the same time, Oven pulls himself up and begins to heat up in a fit of rage. He and his crew brace themselves to attack, but to their surprised, the Nostra Castello speeds up until it hits the coast. Bege then reveals that it is an amphibious ship that can travel on land, and its tank treads take it up onto the island, where it rolls toward Chiffon's group. As the Fire Tank Pirates gun down the Big Mom Pirates, Bege tells Chiffon's group to bring the cake onboard, which scares them since they have no idea how to do that. However, Sanji responds by kicking the cart up into the air, and he tells Bege to make room for it to land on the ship. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **After escaping Nuts Island and going back into the Mirro-World, Luffy escapes Katakuri by jumping through another mirror. **On the way to Cacao Island, Bege calms Pez by making funny faces. **Pudding begging Oven to show Chiffon mercy. **Before Carrot mentions the full moon, Chopper tries calling out to her. *The Fire Tank Pirates' approach to Cacao Island is extended. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 860